REPR: A RWBY Re-telling
by NERF Trooper
Summary: What if there was more? What if, there was one more team to help them? Guide them? Fight alongside them? A team so beyond their skill they felt powerless against them. Training to be heroes but be the villain if needed. This is the story of team Reaper, and how they changed everything.


There are not very many things which we can't fight. Objects and ideals are under attack almost constantly by someone or something somewhere. People find a weakness and exploit it for a gain which may not always be discernible beyond the satisfaction of watching you fail. Few employ this in such a manner so that it takes the details and enlarges the result to its fullest potential. The big picture is the result of the many becoming one. The details are which make it a masterpiece. Alter just one of them and the whole picture is corrupted. That is the plan after all. Ruin the false peace he has made and the whole world will come tumbling down. Every friend will turn on him and any hope he has will be burned. He deserves it after what he did. How could she be to blame for any of this? All she wanted was for her and him to live together happily with their family and it would all be okay. But no, he just had to hold true to his damn mission. He just had to keep his promises to a deity that left their world in tatters. How dare he leave her and break her heart! It doesn't matter. She will watch him burn.

* * *

Crimson looked upon the forest with a neutral expression. He had ventured into the Emerald Forest plenty of times before, but its beauty still managed to capture his eye. It gave him pause and memories flooded his mind. Ghosts of the past haunted him time to time which rarely bothered him with any meaningful effect. He knew the things he did. He made his uneasy peace with it.

Crimson wears a robe ensemble and heavy, knee-high boots. All black of course. Aesthetic is just as important as functionality after all. His symbol, a skull with double-bladed scythes criss-crossing to make horns and teeth, is laid upon on his left shoulder. His body, littered with black veins that were, thankfully, just barely visible covered a tall stature filled with muscle. His left arm is coated with a dark substance, revealing a horrible secret. Gloves are his constant friend. Equally black hair and eyes of his namesake completed his overview. His demeanor in public and physique intimidated many of the other students, with few ever actually willing to straight up approach him without quaking in their boots, so to speak. Knocking himself out of his stupor, he turned to his left and saw his partner, Pluto White. The two were physical opposites. Crimson is six-and-a-half feet tall but Pluto bears a mere 5'3". When compared to his teammates, he is incredibly short. Many incoming first-years are taller than him. Size doesn't matter to him, though he wouldn't object to a few extra inches. Pluto wore a specialized silver armor that locked around his torso leaving his legs free from the obstruction with their own armored shoes and greaves. The chest and spinal portions of the armor were designed to strengthen his back because of his weak body structure. This seeming disability did nothing to hamper his skills. His dark pants and boot-like armor allowed for easy mobility so he could move and utilize his Semblance to the fullest. The centerpiece of his chest is a fist holding a cracked lightening bolt. Fair skin toned, with bright blue eyes, and hair teetering between light black and silver beheld someone who actually looked approachable.

To his left, were the other half of his team. Enmity Hammerson could be described as a dark reflection of the light of society. Crimson would always listen to his rants about how Enmity wants to find a better way to heal the world but his actions in the field have placed himself with a twisted method of cleaning the streets. Among his many thoughts about his teammate, he noticed something else: he changed his combat outfit again. Crimson found that Enmity had a habit of upgrading his suit and weaponry continuously. That was to be expected, he admitted. Enmity's armor consisted of a breathing apparatus because of his damaged throat. He had trouble breathing ever since an encounter with some black-haired, red-clad woman who wielded fire. The scars on his mouth, nose, and neck were a testament to just how much he suffered and pushed on. He wore near-full modular body armor which layered the thin fabric it was situated on. The armor, intricate as it is, managed to allow full movement and did not hamper his agility at all. Constant training allowed for easy lifting. Any unprepared person would have a hard time getting up while wearing the customized suit. His symbol, an axe blade with a petrified face, is placed on the back of his armor. Bearing a shade lighter skin than Pluto, Enmity has caramel-colored eyes and brown hair. He never brushed it. The phrase, "I woke up like this," became a staple in his life. Then there was Coal Rachmaninoff. Talented musician and swordsman, he worked with Enmity diligently to keep their weapons and outfits in peak condition. Coal was garbed in in a simpler outfit than that of his teammates. A new style of jeans, called combat jeans, were comfortably worn with a belt at the waist. The jeans themselves were a light brown, almost beige. The belt is also brown with a silver buckle. A black tee with a customized bomber jacket covered his top. A metal backpack connected to a specialized gauntlet that held part of his weapon. His left sleeve however was removed to accommodate his mechanical prosthetic. The armor was made to look as if it was a real arm so as to not reveal his disability. An anvil with a sword hovering over it adorned the shoulder of said appendage. His thick-souled shoes crushed the grass underneath.

Once again, Crimson took notice of his thoughts and focused ahead. They were here for a reason. The Grimm were amassing to numbers to great than should be allotted. Especially since the newcomers were having their initiation tomorrow. 'Clean up and clear out' is what Ozpin had said. Nothing to terribly difficult or formal, but Crimson couldn't help but ponder as to why activity was spiking.

'Perhaps a new pack was moving in? But that wouldn't make sense. They usually find an area and stick to it. But something must be drawing these extra species in along with more of the others that are already here.'

"Crimson. You good?" A mechanized voice called out. Unmistakably Enmity's, he thought. "The scans found the higher concentrations of Grimm. Not to mention, the concentration up in your thick skull. What's with you today? First, you space out this morning, during our meeting with Professor Ozpin, might I add; then you go off and spy on a couple of incoming first years, which is creepy by itself; and now you are completely out of it."

Shaken out of his stupor, he responded. "Sorry guys. Been getting a weird feeling lately."

"Does it have to do with why the Grimm are raring up more than usual?" Pluto chimed in hoping to dig into his partner's brain. His question was met with a simple nod. "Then why do I get the feeling that the other half your brain is yelling about some other issue?"

"You might be right," Crimson responded. "These woods were always a hotspot for Grimm activity but these scans are nuts. These numbers spiked only two days ago and I highly doubt it's a coincidence with the first years."

"Why do you say that? It's not like there is anything inherently special about any of them that would warrant this attention." Pluto had always been skeptical of Crimson's other side. If you asked him, bipolar disorder was completely incorrect when in regards to Crimson's mentality. It was more of a subconscious and deep understanding that Crimson wanted to keep buried, but with his arm getting worse, as well with the rest of his body, he found Crimson to be in an ever difficult state of being. Crimson hardly ever talked about his past. Last time he did, the result was a shut out that took a talk with Professor Goodwitch to kick him out of. "I'd rather not have to have this conversation with Professor Goodwitch again."

"Don't worry, I have a feeling that this will be concluded sooner than we think. I'm worried about the energies the first years are giving off. The start of a new school year is never easy."

"I highly doubt that all this activity can be summed up to a little pressure. Unless a good number of students are worrying about being here or keeping life-changing secrets then maybe these numbers make sense," Enmity voiced. "I find it hard to believe that is the case. Besides, we are that team to encompass all that I previously stated."

"Do you have to talk like that? It's like you're trying to be pretentious," Pluto remarked.

"I am endeavoring to expand my linguistic capabilities. It helps with my rehabilitation."

"Right. Sorry about that."

"Worry not, Pluto. You meant no ill-will and I have accepted this wound as a part of me."

"Alright you two, time to get serious. Time to go in," Crimson commanded.

"How do you want to play this?" Coal asked, breaking his silence.

"Pairs. We need to split and cover as much ground as we can. Find the where these things are hiding and destroy these new homes to draw out the big ones. Reduce the numbers of the newcomers and keep the local species out of it. After all, they still need to test the new guys. All we gotta do is follow the denser populations and the rest will follow. Keep each other's back secured and we'll get out of here just fine. Also, this is good practice to refine our communication out in the field. Use code names and paired maneuvers. Get this done, and we might get another chance at Torchwick and his cronies. Professor Ozpin needs to know we can still do this." The team collectively thought about their previous mission against Roman Torchwick's operations in Vale. Each of them cringed internally at their failure. Each of them wanted to get back out there in the field. "So, gentlemen, without further ado, let's go kill some monsters."

Crimson and Pluto thrusted themselves forward first. Enmity and Coal then took off in a different direction. Each pair went to handle a different area overrun by Grimm. The forest is naturally stuffed with Grimm, but recently, something had been gathering and bringing more and more.

* * *

Crimson and Pluto were both incredibly agile and quick. Their deceptive build allowed them to easily fool opponents into underestimating them. The speeds they are currently going at would rival that of any huntsmen. Considering, they only need one more year till graduation, it should come as no surprise that have had their fair share of training and missions that helped get them to where they are at. Pluto, thanks to his quick analyzing and reflexes, nimbly traversed the forest, looking as if he was jumping from trunk to trunk. Crimson, having spent a good portion of years in the Emerald Forrest, learned the general terrain and kept up with all changes made to the landscape. Using this knowledge, as well as his incredible agility, smoothly glided across the grass.

"We're getting close. I can sense many of them just up ahead," Crimson relayed to his teammate. "Keep your guard, Wrecker. A Nevermore nest isn't too far from here. We don't need any babies calling after momma."

"Understood, Reaper." The pair landed underneath a tall pine tree. "My scroll is picking up a high concentration right where you predicted it would. You're getting better with that."

"Good. Also a good thing we figured this out back at the room before coming out here. These Grimm are not entirely invasive, I think. Can you check up ahead. Let's see what we are dealing with here."

Pluto nodded and leapt to the next tree. Crimson watched as his partner carefully studied the Grimm that were gathering not fifty feet away. He kept his pulse steady and his thoughts calm. So long as they cannot feel him, they wouldn't see him. Pluto returned from his short recon.

"I saw some new ones. Nothing we are new too but these guys are not usual forest dwellers."

"What'd you find?"

"A few of the regulars: Ursi, Deathstalkers, Boarbatusks. Some I almost didn't recognize. There were Creeps, Griffons, Ravagers, Baringels, Goliaths, and even a Nuckelavee."

"Oh, that makes se - wait what? Did you just say you saw a Nuckelavee?"

"Yup. Did not think that would make it on the list of things I would see today. I thought they were stayed back closer to Mistral areas and territories? Much less so close to Beacon."

Crimson and Pluto both jumped to where Pluto found them. Crimson looked on in surprise to find a Nuckelavee standing among the many Grimm. The Grimm below all felt something. Like a gentle breeze made of emotion. The type of emotion they crave. Unfortunately for them, like a gentle breeze, it left. Crimson calmed his mind once more.

"We have to take care of it right now. That thing will rain hell on the newcomers. And it will cause problems for the city. Okay, we play this smart. I am gonna get to one of the taller trees. I am gonna dispatch the Imp quickly. You get the horse. When in position, strike fast and hard. The Grimm are gonna swarm us by then. Be quick, smart, and not stupid. Stay out of the way of the Goliaths and we should be fine. You got all that?"

"Got it. But, what are we gonna do about the Goliaths? We can't just leave them."

"I'm not too worried about them. They have been here since before Port was born so they are gonna play things safer than we are. Besides, we have to take down a lot of the small fry before we attack those things. Jump around and attack them frequently but keep your focus on the others. Whatever you do, don't stop moving."

The pair moved to different trees and settled into a crouch. Crimson leapt towards the back of the Imp with Pluto following suit. A large, curved sword materialized out of Crimson's right hand in mid-air. Pluto's gauntlets transformed to surround his forearm and knuckles. They got to work.

* * *

Coal and Enmity, though not as graceful as the other half of the team, moved swiftly through the trees, careful not to trip. The forest floor had always managed to keep itself clean to the utter amazement of many students. REPR, used to this fact, stopped questioning it and were simply grateful that the forest did its own hard work. Community service is not new to the team, but taking boring patrol jobs was easier and less stressful than talking to environmentalists. Coal had taken the brunt of a few jokes because of his name.

"Enmity, let's stop here. We are close."

"We have been running the better part of the past ten minutes. I think our hard working leader, intentionally chose the nearer cluster as a form of punishment for our little debacle last week."

"Is he still on about that? It was just a harmless prank."

"In his defense, SOWR ensured he got in the most trouble. There is not a doubt in my mind that Serenity abhors his existence."

"But making us run slightly further than him and Pluto seems very petty and meaningless. Maybe he has something else planned?"

"I couldn't tell you if I knew. What I am more interested in is your recent increase in vocalization. In all these years, you have always said as little as possible. Do you have something on your mind? You know just as well as the others you can talk to me about your troubles."

"Let's just say that Crimson isn't the only one with a few extra thoughts to process. Phantom pains have been appearing out of no where and you can guess where."

"Ah, yes. You are still adjusting your… glitches. Knowing you're diligent in your work, then you will solve the problem. For the moment, we shall focus on the issue at hand."

"Right. The Grimm are just ahead about twenty feet that way. How do you think we should do this?"

"I recommend a swift retribution." Enmity pulled his weapon from his back. "We strike them fast with the strength of a speeding train." The odd shaped box in Enmity's hands extended into a staff with the remaining pieces coming together to form a hammer, and an ax. The two weapons slammed together forming into Enmity's powerful weapon, Pernir. "Shall we, Maestro?"

"Yes." Coal jerked his right arm forward and a blade protruded from the gauntlet. "After you, Executioner."

* * *

Few times has Pluto lost focus and thought about how his current predicament came to be. However, as he rode the Ursa Major across the field, he couldn't help but think that his leader had maybe lost a few marbles. His eyes trailed behind him and landed on Crimson. Jumping from beast to beast, Crimson slashed his way through trying to keep his partner clear for a rather dramatic maneuver. He waited for the right moment and leaped from the Ursa and activated his semblance. In a stroke of light, he appeared just above the large concentration of Grimm. In a second bright explosion, his fist landed in the middle the dark demons. Sound, light, and plenty of energy dispelled from the impact destroying many of the Grimm. Crimson allowed the force of Pluto's hit to propel him forward towards the Ursa his partner had just ridden on. The Ursa itself was not lucky. It turned around feeling the weight on its back lessen and was met with a blade right between the eyes. Any thought that the beast might have had now became void. The bear of darkness ceased to exist and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

Pluto remained kneeling in his crater. The only Grimm that remained were a Boarbatusk, a Beowolf, an Ursa, and a Creep. Slowly standing to meet his foes, he scanned the Grimm in front of him. The Creep snarled and growled, hoping to intimidate the man. The Beowolf attempted to capitalize on his focus by sneaking behind him. Pluto's eyes wanders to the side to convey his acknowledgement of the others. His head remained forward. Both creatures pounced on him. Both creatures bared teeth and claws hoping to land a bite or scratch. Pluto backflipped, avoiding both attacks. The Creep wound up biting the Beowolf just below its throat. Before he landed, Pluto grabbed the top of the mouth of the Beowolf keeping its head up which allowed the Creep to bite. Landing on the beast's back, he kicked forward snapping the neck. The lizard-like Grimm leaped back trying to regain some leverage. However, Pluto lunged, grabbing the lower jaw, and yanked it out of place. He grabbed the skull and crushed it using his hands to force the two sides together. The boarbatusk, finally deciding to join the one-sided scrap, rolled, only to be caught by its tusks. His applied pressure cracked and broke the tusks right off the animal and used the shards as a make-shift weapon to stab and cut the dark pig. The bodies disappeared which left the Ursa. The short man turned to the bear. Brute creatures they may be, stupid, they are not. The Ursa roared and slowly backed into the woods. The brawler prepared to chase.

"Leave it! They're a native species anyways. No doubt it will have another family of demons to run to."

"Do you really think that's wise? What if it becomes an alpha?"

"Oh please, it's only an Ursa. Any self-respecting huntsman-in-training should be able to take 'em down with ease."

"Fair point. A simple sword is more than a match for their soft skin. Can you imagine not being able to handle a sword properly? I mean, come on. They are essentially the first weapon you start training with. Classics, sure, but they make great starters and help with balance."

"Agree with you there. Can you imagine some nut just grabbing a sword and thinking, 'eh, it's a sword.'"

"Just look at Coal. Guy has that thing down to a science. Have you seen him do that weird spinning thing. I think he got from a movie."

"Who do you think helped him with that move? Pretty neat, right?"

"Should have figured you would have had some input."

"Yeah." The two stood in silence for a few seconds staring off until Crimson broke it. "So what brought that on?"

"I don't know, just felt like that needed saying." Off in the distance, a certain blonde swordsman in an airship sneezed right before succumbing to his air sickness. "We should probably head to the rendezvous. That chase took a little more time than previously thought."

"You're right. Let's head out."

The duo sped off towards the edge of the forest hoping to find the other half of their team.

* * *

If the two shared any similarities or interest, it would be their affinity to dance. Both young men loved to move in rhythm often incorporating certain spins or flips into their fighting styles. Enmity, more deceivingly nimble than his partner, excitedly slid from across the battlefield to slay more Grimm. The outsole of his footwear did not waver from his movements. How Enmity managed to design such a boot, no one knows, nor is anyone willing to ask. He swung, axe-side forward, and cut every thing his weapon made contact with. His wide swings caught some trees and bushes, littering the forest floor with its own flora. Grimm fell to his blade like a white-hot knife through butter.

A few meters from his position, Coal thrusted forward then retreated his blade from the body. It was a style he practiced many times. Arm blades were extremely limiting in how fighting styles could be conducted but he managed just fine. A spin here, an downward slash there, and little bit of punching sprinkled around gave him a surprising amount of efficiency. Like Enmity, he glided from one spot to the next and maximized the most of possible movement capabilities. The momentum he built up allowed for a bit of creativity in his moves. Though he wasn't much to deviate from proper form, he took liberties when he saw fit.

It wasn't long before the two finished off the last of their opponents and took a breather. Coal looked across the new open field only for his eyes to fall on his partner. Strong, capable, and no respect for nature. Fallen trees were everywhere around him. Not to mention the craters that surrounded him. A turd blossom that one is.

"You know, it isn't necessary for you to wreck the forest as you go, right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look around you, you asthmatic nut job." Enmity did.

"Oh. Too far?" He shoulder shrugged and sent an innocent glare towards his friend.

"Sometimes, fighting with you makes me wonder who is gonna make it out: the bad guys, or the environment. Whatever, let's just head on back. Crimson and Pluto are probably already heading there." Enmity nodded and followed behind.

Enmity looked up ahead to find the tallest and the shortest member of their team. Of course they got here first. The two were massive showoffs but they were good at what they good. He hated their teasing.

"Finally! What took you guys? Pluto and I near left you all to head back to Beacon."

"Well if you didn't give us coordinates that were a half mile further then we wouldn't have taken as long," Enmity shot back.

The two went back and forth while Pluto and Coal watched on with disinterest. This was the third time this week. They had these mock arguments quite often, much to the chagrin of their partners, but it helped in a weird sort of way. Opzin always stressed communication and somehow, these conversations gave a report of both sides of the mission.

"-so we had run through various other packs of Beowolfs in order to make it here."

"If the two of you are done, the mission is not." Coal took this chance to break his silence. "We must continue if we are to meet the quota Professor Goodwitch gave us."

"I agree. We should start moving," Pluto chimed in. "Grimm will likely be coming to us thinking your 'argument' was truly negative in nature. We should prepare."

Crimson and Enmity turned their attention away from each other. Simultaneously, they both spoke, "I agree."

A clear 180° in terms of conversational approach on both parts gave the teammates a bit a whiplash. Crimson returned to his leader role and Enmity to a tactical and analytical viewpoint rather than bickering brothers.

"We should take a defensive stance. The three of you will utilize long-rage combat and I can keep a lookout and make sure we aren't out maneuvered."

"A logical strategy but I fear that might lead to a few blindspots. I recommend we reconsider and utilize our more close-quarter abilities. After all, you need to get a better handle on your dust manipulation." Crimson squinted at those words. He has had adequate practice. Field testing new skills had to happen naturally for him.

"Enmity's right. We should keep our focus on keeping the Grimm at bay. The closer we get to Beacon, the more attention we garner. Therefore, we need to ensure the best uses of our fighting styles. We always were better when it came to our weapon usage."

"Enmity, Coal, I hear you, but if keeping distance is really important than long-range combat will be a better option," Crimosn retorted. "Besides, we have more than suitable enough firepower to keep those things away from the school. There can be no danger present to the school. If we wander too close, then Mo-Professor Goodwitch is not going to be happy."

The team almost failed to notice the surrounding Grimm. Luckily, the growls gave themselves away. Immediately, the team went into a defensive position. The number of Grimm kept increasing and the team looked all around themselves to discover that they were severely outnumbered. Enmity watched the right side of the group, keeping Crimson's flank covered. He held his weapon at a lunge, ready to swing at any Grimm dumb enough to get close. Similarly, Coal held a defensive pose on Crimson's left keeping their leader protected. He activated his gauntlet sword and prepped his left arm for any hard swings. Many did not know it, but he had a mean left hook. Pluto fell into a horse stance behind Crimson letting the Grimm he faced know that they were not going to touch him. Crimson himself remained more neutral, glaring at the beasts of darkness. He hunched forward ready to pounce on any number of them.

"Welp, looks like none of our plans are making the cut, eh boss?"

Before anyone could move, a shaking was felt. Just ahead of the group, many trees were being knocked down.

"What's going on over there?" Pluto questioned them from the back.

There was no time for a response as a giant Beowolf with massive spikes and bone-like structures jutting out from all over its body stood before them. It was tall. Very tall. Pluto took the chance to turn at the new entry and instantly regretted it. Crimson, for the first time in a long time, he shook with anticipation and fear. Things just got a lot harder.

* * *

There is a certain majesty to the campus. It looks like it was ripped right out of the pages of those fairy tales she was read to as a small child. Not to say that she is short. After all, she drinks milk. Yes, Ruby Rose is many things: young, confident, skilled, and completely dumbfounded. The day started out well enough. First, she said her goodbyes to her father, then took an airship with her sister, Yang Xiao Long, to Beacon Academy. Air-sick blondies aside, it was a rather boring affair. A heart-to-heart here, exploding dust there, and Ruby was ready to turn in for the night. However, she couldn't just let the days events go.

She thought about how she met Weiss Schnee and Jaune Arc. Two drastically different people with different willings of being friends with her. Ruby layed on her sleeping bag in the ballroom with the other students. She focused on her letter when her sister dropped in.

"What's that?" Her peppiness effected every single word that came out of her mouth.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw! That's so cute!" Yang loved teasing her sister. Though she wouldn't admit it, Ruby found it quite endearing of her to keep her so close in her life. Ruby wasn't necessarily a fan of the teasing, but she understands that it is just part of her nature. In fact, it was Yang who did quite a bit of raising Ruby. After their mother disappeared and was presumed dead, their father, though not neglectful, hit a hard stride. Yang did her best to teach Ruby everything she knew about growing up. Believe it when you hear that teaching the same things you are learning is no easy feat. Ruby was thankful, but she didn't pick up every lesson. She had a hard time socializing while Yang was the complete opposite. The dynamic is hilarious to say the least.

The same time Ruby was about to make her rebuttal, a large crash resounded outside the window on the other side of the ballroom. Many students exclaimed in surprise. Another loud crash and other assorted noises filled the room. A student yelled, "its coming from outside!" As the students began rushing to see what all the commotion about, the two sisters managed to push their way to the front of the crowd. What they witnessed would stay with all the students for the rest of the year. Ruby's face filled with awe as she watched three figures, all appearing to be male, fighting massive Grimm. Two of the figures were on the ground. One wielded an axe/hammer hybrid atop a long staff. The other one-handed a sword with an axe-like tip. His left arm looked mechanical, yet moved fluidly. Before she could turn to the third figure, a fourth one joined the field in quite the fashion. The fourth figure, also appearing to be male, and very short, materialized from a lightening bolt that just barely missed the first two. The students all "whoa'd" after seeing that. He jumped from Grimm to Grimm punching and kicking not unlike a certain blonde brawler.

Ruby went back to the fourth figure. Ruby would later realize in life that she would never understand what stood just on the other side of the window. The storm that materialized due to the lightening guy, she presumed, made it hard for her to determine what he looks like. His movements blurred in her sight as he cut down any thing that stood in his way. 'Stop moving so much,' she thought to herself. He's fast. Very fast. One after another, a Grimm fell to a blade that Ruby wasn't even sure that was there. Her eyes widened at the spectacle.

"Hey, Yang? You see that guy, right?" Ruby pointed to the last figure who was kept in shadow. After she pointed him out, most students followed her line of sight to see him. All the Grimm were fixated on him which made it easier on the other three.

As the other three faced down several other Grimm, he was currently fighting the largest Grimm any of the students had ever seen. The figure and the large Beowolf danced around each other. It seemed as the two were testing the other, trying to find out which one would flinch first. Would it be the man, whose form was composed and ready; or would the beast move, whose predatory experience is as sharp as any blade. The students looked on with stressed, tensed eyes. Even both opponents' comrades had calmed their own fighting to look upon their respective leader. For the soon-to-be students of Beacon, a collective breath was held. Outside, rain had begun pouring as a result of the fourth figure's entrance and drenched all in its cool waters. Grips on weapons tightened, loose wrappings were fastened, and claws gripped the dirt. Once again, the underlings faced each other, ready to move at an instant. Ruby, under her breath had whispered, "Go."

At the same time, the large Beowolf roared and flung itself at its opponent, and the figure lunged forward. Arms and claws stretched out and the two clashed together with a mighty, resounding, boom of dark essence, and corrupted aura. As the two made contact, so did their teams spring into action. An axe met the head of an Ursa, a fist smashed into the face of a Deathstalker, and a sword dug its way into the hide of a Griffon. While the huntsmen-in-training cut down the Grimm, their leader struggled slightly more with the massive Grimm. The Beowolf was three times the size of an Alpha with serrated teeth, claws, and thicker armor. The shadowy figure dodged swipe after swipe rolling and jumping out of the way only to lunge forwards to deliver a kick or punch of his own. Sprinting to one of the legs of the Beowolf, the figure slid to stop himself and punched the hind leg. The force of the punch caused the creature to fall to its knees lowering its height advantage. Returning to face his adversary head on, the figure stood defiantly. The figure ducked underneath the swipe of the creature's claws and landed hooks with alternating hands causing its head to swivel on its neck. The hits begot loud thumps of flesh on darkness. Facing back towards its opponent, the Beowolf snapped forward hoping to catch the huntsman in its teeth which are comparable to the scythe blade of a certain red head. The figure caught the beast by its teeth and held it in place. A power struggle between the Beowolf's jaws and the figure's own was nothing less than a competition of superiority: a display of dominance. He heard his teammate yell out to him.

"Crimson! Finish this! We have an unexpected audience!" Pluto yelled out to him. It was difficult to hear him over the storm that had not dissipated since the battle started. The momentary distraction was enough for the beast to regain its footing and in a swift motion threw the human off of him and launched some meters away. Noticing the lights from the windows, the Beowolf decided to direct its effort to a seemingly easier target. As the other figures prepared to step in and fight the large Beowolf themselves, their leader called out to them.

"No! Don't! I'll do it myself!" He got up as quick and ran.

The beast launched forward towards the soon-to-be-students. Yang yelled out, "Everybody get back!"

She tried to grab her sister but did not act fast enough. The creatures claws burst through the wall and sent many students running, falling, and thrown back in surprise and fear. Ruby found herself knocked on to her behind and stared into the face of the large Beowolf. She could hear Yang call out to her, but she would not move. Without her weapon, Ruby felt small and defenseless. She stared at the large beast and it stared right back. No weapon, no escape. She froze. "Ruby!" Yang, noticing her sister's lack of movement, stepped forward about to run to her aid. Two things stopped her. One was a black blur that zoomed across her vision and the other was the tall figure that Ruby had trouble keeping tabs on.

He moved with such an intensity she almost mistook him for a demon. He skidded in front of Ruby giving her a chance to get a better look at her rescuer. He was tall, very tall. Black robes covered his body and his stance gave a predatory feel. He turned back to her briefly and sent a dark smirk her way. Ruby let out an, "Eep!" Instinctively, she brought her arms up on her torso and her legs together. Seeing the man in full uniform while she was in her pajamas felt compromising to her in a weird, vulnerable manner.

Crimson burst forward towards the beast with his hand extended. The large Grimm's hesitation was its downfall as Crimson jumped high, punched its lower jaw and chucked the head upwards. The punch resulted in a resounding thud, and the sudden movement caused the Beowolf to be lifted off the ground only for a moment. A moment Crimson did not waste. Still in mid-air, he grabbed two hooks that were on both sides of his hips. A hidden tool he took great advantage of. He tossed the hooks above the head of Beowolf and pierced the ceiling above. The wires pulled him above his opponent allowing for the next part of this maneuver. Forcing the hooks out of the ceiling, he twisted his body to face the Beowolf below and once again shot his hooks. The hooks once again the penetrated the building but on the floor this time. He gathered all his strength, and he double-kicked the giant Grimm. The two smashed into the ground with the Beowolf's head under Crimson's feet. Cracks and the squishing of dark flesh reverberated throughout the ballroom. The Grimm was dead. A large gust of wind sent a chill throughout the large room. The occupants in their sleepwear simultaneously shivered and hugged themselves. The essence of the Grimm dissipated but seemed to orbit the figure as it did. Ruby stared up at her apparent savior and broke the silence.

"W-what was that?" Her timid voice reached Crimson and his gaze found her once again. He sauntered forward, putting on his hood.

"That, was an Omega-class Beowolf. Bigger and meaner than an Alpha but not as smart or social." He stood above Ruby's still sitting frame. He took notice of her odd position. She looked like her knees were knocked in, yet her body looked to be naturally able to have that much agility. He couldn't deny she looked cute like that. "They are outcasts. Exiled from the very species that are supposed to be family." Crimson extended an arm and hand. She took it, and stood up before the much, much taller man. "They revel in their insolation and go mad. Twisted and unique forms of their kind, they are… monsters." Crimson's smile was filled with sharp teeth. Once again she made that little 'eep.'

"Ruby!" Yang reached her sister and gave her a hug. "I thought you were in trouble there for a second. Good thing you were here, huh?" Yang released her sister and turned towards the figure. "Thanks for saving my sister, Mister - uh…"

"They call me: Reaper." The two girls whoa'd and the other students began to surround him. The other three joined their leader before the newcomers prevented them.

"Cri-*ahem*-Reaper. We need to go. Dawdling will only bring-"

"What is all this commotion?" Every student stopped and turned towards the source of the yelling. As the team turned to the very familiar voice, one thought rang through out all their heads.

'Ah, fuck.'

* * *

"Allow me to reiterate your report. We send you to scout and reduce the increasing size of the Grimm population before it got out of hand, and you begin chasing down a massive Beowolf that uprooted an entire section of the forest, smash a wall through the ballroom and endanger incoming students, with one frozen to death and possibly traumatized? Because of your carelessness with the situation, many Grimm have been left unchecked and are now likely gathering their strength once more. We have been dealing with this issue for the past month now and I had hoped you would follow instruction to ensure that the campus would not be overrun. Need I remind you of the importance of not simply the school, but your need to regain our faith and trust in your abilities? You may have intercepted small pockets but when put in a larger scale, how much did you actually accomplish against the ever growing danger that lies in wait?" Glynda wasn't happy. Her back and forth marching was made clear and evident.

"I mean, when you put it like that it sounds like we meant for this to happen. We didn't abandon this mission, we encountered a large objective that needed instant handling," Crimson explained. His words did little to deter her mood.

"Interesting. So this had nothing to do with your affinity for reckless actions? The four of you have shown time and time again that your theatrical nature often gets the better of you clouding your judgement and instincts." Glynda paused and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Please listen, I am well aware of your skills. I supervised much of your training and taught you all myself. That is why I find it hard to believe that despite the literal size and numbers you faced, it took you so long to get a handle of this, Omega Beowolf. Please explain to me why."

Crimson looked to the side, finding his teammates in between facing their teacher out of respect, and looking away out of shame. He himself kept his face forwards feeling just how furious Goodwitch is. He hadn't seen her get this riled in a while. He spoke up.

"Yes, Ma'm. You're right, we allowed ourselves to get distracted. We didn't think of the importance of the mission and the safety of others had, admittedly, slipped our mind. We forgot about the new students coming in and allowed the Grimm to get closer to the campus thinking we could have handled it better." Crimson let his head down, his imposing size made for an odd sight. One so large, bowing in shame. "I take full responsibility for our actions. I will bear the punishment of my team."

His teammates turned to him knowing that this wasn't the first time he stuck out his neck for them. Professor Goodwitch's punishment were notoriously humbling, mood-breaking, and worst of all, boring. They all knew the kind of things she could come up with and if not for Crimson, they would likely not be able to handle the stress of her assignments. Glynda turned her head and looked at Ozpin, sitting at his desk. He had remained quiet during her rant. He gave her one of those looks. One of his infamous, 'go easy on them' looks. But almost all of team REPR were 20 . She can't treat them like children. She sighed and turned back to them.

"Enmity, please take off your mask. You too, Pluto." They did so, revealing sets of ugly scarring. Glynda approached Enmity with a soft gaze. The armor around his neck also folded back. "Chin up." Like an obedient child to his mother, he obeyed. She observed and ran her fingers across his lower jaw. His scars weren't leaving. She gently moved his head side-to-side to see the full extent of his injuries. "How do they feel? Is your respirator functioning properly. Is it comfortable?

"Yeah." He spoke in a small, pained voice. Without his apparatus, it was difficult to breathe and speak. "I'm still adjusting them. Nothing *cough*cough* no- *cough*cough*"

"Here. Put it back on." He placed the triangular machine above his mouth and connected it to the neck of his suit. As it connected he breathed deeply and the coughing stopped. "Better?"

"Yes, thank you. *Ahem* As I was saying, nothing to major. Just a few small details to make it easier to put on and use. I think I have a newer, streamlined design."

"That's good. Pluto, turn around please." Like his teammate, he obeyed. Glynda noticed the lightening patterning on her student's neck. It was spreading. "How are you feeling? Does it hurt anymore?"

"I'm okay, thank you. It doesn't but it won't go away." Glynda approached her shorter student and saw just how uncomfortable he really was. The amor was not helping. Not in the slightest. She figured Atlesian scientists would know better and not give such shoddy work, but James always did prefer his robots to proper augmentation. She thought his own injuries would inspire him to move some funding around. "I thought this armor was supposed to help. It isn't doing anything. I might as well return to the one my father built for me. At least that model works."

"If that's what you wish, you may do so. Feel free to use our labs to make any upgrades or adjustments. How about you, Coal?"

"The glitches are far and few between but if I can avoid wearing this damn thing, I will."

"Please calm down, Coal. I'm sure that if you continue to make adjustments, then you will find a way to work better with your prosthetic. Just please, keep working at it."

"Of course, Professor. This thing is just really aggravating." She smiled softly and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

The team had relaxed to a more comfortable stance. Ozpin noticed the team's more relaxed form and decided to begin speaking. The man stood and faced his students.

"Well, I think it is safe to say that we were able to calmly resolve the situation. REPR, while your actions were admirable, Glynda is correct: you must take better care in your missions. Such carelessness must not be allowed, especially regarding the importance of all we stand upon. It seems to me that while we may have avoided the worst. There is work to be done. Rebuilding had already been completed thanks to Glynda's efforts but some extra training on your parts will be added to your schedules for the coming weeks." Glynda returned to the Headmaster's side and faced the students. Inwardly, she pondered Ozpin's choice of punishment. She was about to speak up until he continued. "However, this training will not focus on combat, but rather, decision making and the process to handling more intense situations." Ozpin made sure to notice the crinkle in their faces. The one thing they despised: lectures with underclassmen. "You will report to Professor Oobleck's class. I don't know precisely when, but rest assured, we will be adjusting your schedules." Glynda, satisfied with what she heard, 'hmph'd. "Now that that's out of the way. You may return to your dorm."

"Before we head out, there's something I think we need to talk about." Crimson's sudden outspokenness gave everyone in the room pause. Ozpin had remained in his neutral stance. He perked his eyes up and met his student face forward. "That girl: the one with the pink pajamas. She's it, isn't she?"

Neither Ozpin nor Glynda said anything. Crimson's roommates felt oddly on edge. The teachers looked to one another than back. Ozpin's smiled did not falter.

"Rest tonight, for tomorrow is a new day."


End file.
